A new start
by icefiresky
Summary: Jack and bunny have gotten into a fight...again. but bunny feels that he should apologies. What he finds at Jacks lake wasn't what he expected. This is a new story for a few of the people who have been waiting patiently for my other story. WARNING THIS IS FLUFFY BOY X BOY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO COOK MY MARSHMALLOWS.
1. Expect the unexpected

_**Hello all I know you all have been wanting to see my new chapter for **_**"Watch Your Words", **_**and I am working on it but I thought I would**__**give you something to look over while you wait.**_

_**This was inspired by a youtube video here is the link**_

_** watch?v=WxHvLbxdkHw **_

**WARNING: THIS IS YAOI BOYXBOY FLUFF AHEAD YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. DREAMWORKS DOES.**

_**Carry on **_

_**(Bunny's pov)**_

It was a crisp autumn morning and I was running through ma tunnels towards Jacks lake. We had gotten into another blue (as usual) but this time I took it too far. Now Jackie and I have always had our blue's, over his pranks, over Easter you name it. He just always found a way to get under ma fur.

He didn't even do anytin' wrong, he just spilt some chocolate, but I still screamed and ranted like he froze my colorin river… again.

I swear the brumby just can't sit still for a second. But that's not the point, it's been at least 2 years since he became a guardian and we have slowly been becoming good friends. But I have more temper in me than good sense, so I should have known that it wasn't to last. Though some times in the back of my mind a little voice whispers "_we could be more. Jack, good with kids, loving and powerful, would make a great mate." _I almost take a tumble at that thought.

Jack Frost as my mate, Jack Frost herald of winter, king of ice and snow and prankster extraordinaire. Feathery silver locks and blue eyes deeper than any ocean, that when they sparkle with joy, his center, put even the most flawless of sapphires to shame. Whose fleeting footsteps are like butterfly kisses with beautiful frost spreading wherever he goes. Graceful in the air like trying to catch a moonbeam with ya bare hands. Have to admit would be a mite pretty picture.

I finally made it to Jack's lake when I heard the most beautiful voice I eva' heard.

"Sound the bugle now - play it just for me. As the seasons change - remember how I used to be" It was jack singing he was sitting on the edge of his lake his staff across his lap and a guitar in his hand and I had never heard a more beautiful voice. Deep and airy and peaceful, but sad. I hunkered down, try'en not ta make a sound. And listening, letting that voice wash over me.

"Now I can't go on - I can't even start. I've got nothing left - just an empty heart" I cringed at that.

"I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight"

"There's nothing more for me - lead me away..." I heard his breath catch.

"Or leave me lying here" he sounded so sad and I realized I was the one ta make him so. I felt ma heart shoot up to ma throat, but I stayed quiet.

"Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care"

"There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere"

"Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark"

"Lay right down - decide not to go on" Had I really hurt him that bad? I was about to reveal maself when all the sudden, he smiled.

"Then from on high - somewhere in the distance"

"There's a voice that calls, "Remember who you are"" I was smiling now, this kid never giving up. Always hoping.

"If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow"

"So be strong tonight - remember who you are"

I know that tooth gave jack back his memories and I guess that what he was talkin bout.

"Yeah you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle"

"To be free once more - yeah, that's worth fighting for" He looked up ta the moon, a sad smile on his face, I made my presence known.

"Not a half bad singin' voice ya got there snowflake." Jack actually _squeaked_ and almost jumped out of his skin. He whorled around staff at the ready.

"Whoa there jack no need to freeze a bloke. Sorry I startled ya." Jack seemed to relax some but was still tense, looking at me warily which I guess is ma fault.

"Hey ya roo, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" the question was casual but above all pooka are animals, highly intelligent animals but still animals. Meaning we still have our instincts and that move right there. Him clinging to his staff and holding it close, that screams at me saying "I am wary of you and I am ready to fight or take flight." It made my heart and stomach clench just seeing it.

I sighed and did what ma instincts have been tellin me ta do since I got here. I close the distance between us and held him close, nuzzling the top of his head. He apparently only allows the contact because of surprise.

"Ihm surry" I mumble in his hair.

"Pardon?"

I sigh "I said I'm sorry jack. Was out a line back at the warren. You didn't do anytin wrong." His snorted

"I'm serious jack. You know me, got to make a big ta-do about everythin, got more temper than common sense, yeah?" he pushed me back and I let him. We were still about a foot away, I sat on ma haunches to make it easier on his neck.

"Yeah well I guess. I'm still sorry about the chocolate though." He said lookin at me through his lashes and bangs.

Does he even know how temptin a look that is? I guess not, man this kid will be the death of me.

I look down and all I can see is him biting his lips makin them bruised and puffy. I couldn't look away.

_**(Jacks pov)**_

Kangaroo had this odd look on his face, looking at me with half lidded eyes. I felt my checks frost over in a blush. I admit I have kinda had this crush on him for a while, like 68 while. He's never known the whole story about that day. How he had saved my life.

I was putting a final layer of frost on the ground when a wolf had attacked me. I was apparently in his territory and he didn't like that. By the time I had realized it, he had me pined and was growling menacingly, but suddenly he stopped, sniffed, and looked around and then ran off towards the forest.

I quickly brandished my staff ready for him to come back but a huge rabbit came instead. He took one look at me and started screaming about a blizzard, and pinned me to a tree but I wasn't listening, he saw me and was talking to me and was TOUCHING ME. The first person in over 250 years. I was struck dumb, gaping at him. When he was done he just scoffed and told me to never do it again. And just like that he was gone, before I even had a chance to open my mouth. Leaving a blue aster in his place. Ever since then I tried to find him again the person who first saw me, first talked to me, WHO SAVED ME. But every Easter he would disappear before I got a chance to talk to him. And slowly I started to notice him, the way the light played on his fur the love in his eyes when he looked at the children. What was at first a hero's crush grew into something more. I always thought bunny was handsome in his own way. All sleek fur and taunt muscle. _And what would fur feel like on my skin?_

And all the sudden I was dragged back from my back flash/revere because he was leaning down and kissing me. And MiM if it wasn't the most amazing thing I have ever felt.

Far sooner than either of us would have liked we had to part for air. He took one look at and all the sudden his ears pinned to the back of his head and he was babbling apologies.

I grabbed his face "Who said you could stop?" I said He looked stunned mouth hanging open, looking _way_ to tempting. I kissed him again. And I could tell this wasn't going to be the last time.

_**Ok this is for the people who have been waiting so patiently for my other story. I am working on the next chapter. So please be patient for a little bit longer. Hope you enjoyed it.**_


	2. Questions over tea

_**Hello again all I have decided that as well as my "Watch your words" story I am also making this a chapter story. So I hope you will continue to be supportive of me and my stories. This chapter is going to be a little longer than the last one, and i hope to keep them that way.**_

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. DREAMWORKS DOES.**

_**A lot of people have been telling me that I have been switching my povs too much so I am going to make this chapter all jack. Hope you like. **_

_Baby teeth talking_

_*Baby tooth talking*_

"Regular speech"

'Thoughts'

I was pacing by my lake, thinking hard. It was snowing but I couldn't find it in myself to care. After what happened at my lake, bunny's been avoiding me. It's been three weeks! I decided that I needed to talk to someone about it.

North would probably kill bunny, even though sometimes I find it nice, he can be a _bit_ over protective.

Sandy, he's busy most of the time and I don't want to bother him, so he's out.

Bunny won't be in the same room as me for more than five seconds without bolting, so that's a no.

So, really, my only option is tooth. And the more I dwell on it the more I think it's a good idea, she was always like an older sister-slash-mother figure. Plus her tea was to die for.

I grabbed a spare snow globe from my hoodie pocket, north said it was for emergencies, this wasn't an emergency but it was close, and whispered 'Tooth's palace' and through it down.

_WOOOOSH_

All the sudden it was a little too warm, but not enough that I couldn't bear it. Then a familiar tiny green blur attacks my face. "Hi baby tooth how are you?" is aid through my laughter *_I'm good, I'm helping mom direct today, I was just on my break.* _she said. "That's so cool baby, hey where _is_ your mom I need to talk to her?" I asked *_ oh she's down on the main platform, here I'll show you.*_ As we flew over the arches and pools that make up the grounds, I found tooth fluttering and giving orders to her baby teeth just as baby tooth said.

"Left incisor, Toronto. Front tooth, Pittsburg. What, no, we do not leave coins for animal teeth."

I tried to get her attention "Hey Tooth. You got a minuet?" I asked

"Right canine, Hong Kong. Hi Jack, go take a seat in the library, I'll be right with you. Two molars, Zimbabwe."

I left tooth to finish up and showed myself to the library. It is always my favorite part of her palace. Room to fly and hover, not to mention all the books. Now looking at me you wouldn't think I even touched books let alone read, but I do, I love to read. And the tooth palace has mountains of books, in multiple languages!

I found my normal seat, a nice blue been bag chair with silver embellishments on it to make it look like frost. As I watched my frost start to intertwine with it, tooth came through the door.

"Jack what's up, you said you wanted to talk?" she asked looking equal parts curious and concerned.

I looked down trying to figure out how to start, when a cup of tea was placed in front of me. I smiled at her thankfully and took a calming sip. I decided to just dive into it.

"Bunny and I got into another fight." I started "Oh is that all," tooth shot back with an amused smile. "It wasn't one of our normal spats tooth. You know how bunny's been letting me come to the warren?"

"Yeah it was a year after you joined us."

"Well, last month he finally allowed me to help him make some chocolate for Easter." I said and tooth exploded!

"What! Really? Oh jack that's awesome. I knew you two were getting closer. So what happened?" she asked grasping my hands.

"Pheh, I messed up as usual." I said drawing my knees up and laying my head on my knees.

"Oh jack, what happened?" she asked gently, still grasping my hands.

"I was so excited to help that I grabbed the first chocolate pot I saw. And, of course, it was one that had just come off the stove so the moment I grabbed it I burnt my hands and dropped it. It spilt all over the floor, you should have seen bunny's face he looked like he wanted to kill me." I said a little shakily.

"Oh jack, it wasn't your fault, you just wanted to help." Tooth said sitting next to me with her arm around my shoulders.

I took a deep breath "I know," I straitened and continued "it's just he was _screaming _at me like I had frozen his sentinels….again. Then he just suddenly went quiet and told me to leave. So I did." Tooth looked at me in sympathy. "Oh jack you have to understand he doesn't mean it. Bunny just under a lot of stress for this Easter."

"I know, believe me I know, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. It's what happened after."

She looked like she was on the edge of her seat with confusion and excitement. "Well don't leave me in suspense. What happened?"

"Ha-ha, alright so after I left, I went to my lake. I was playing my guitar and singing trying to calm down and cheer myself up. When out of the trees comes bunny, almost gave me a heart attack! Then he… he."

"He what jack? He didn't hurt you did he!?" tooth said looking me over for injuries. I stopped her by grabbing her hands "No, no he didn't hurt me. He apparently just came to talk and" I laugh "complement me on my singing skills." I said I could feel myself frost over, my version of a blush. Tooth looked surprised then the creepiest smile I had ever seen slowly curled her lips. I swear if I wasn't a winter spirit I would be sweating.

"Oh really now?" she said slyly winking at me "what did he say?"

I 'blushed' harder and swallowed the lump in my throat. "He said that I had a nice voice. But then…" "What?"

"Well I was actually a little nervous, like maybe he was going to tell me I could never come to the warren again but instead he…."

"Awe come on, what did he do?! Tell me!"

"He …he hugged me and was apologizing, saying that it wasn't my fault and that he shouldn't have yelled at me and…" I said rambling now talking a mile a minute pacing back a forth before tooth stopped me.

"Hey! Calm down." Tooth spoke softly holding my shoulders. I took a deep breath and sat back down. "Now he hugged you and apologized then what?"

"Th-then we were talking and he was still holding me and then got all quiet and…" I trailed off for like the 10th time that day, touching my lips. She seemed to get the memo.

"He… he… he kissed you?!" she screamed I looked up at her suspecting maybe anger or disgust. But instead she was smiling like she just won the lottery. "Ha, I win the pool!" I blinked 'Guess I wasn't that far off.' I thought. Truthfully, I guess I should have been angry, but I was too relieved that she wasn't mad at me.

"Yeah, yeah he kissed me." I said my 'blush' coming back full force and I was smiling like an idiot. Tooth _squealed_.

I laughed but then I remembered that he was avoiding me and I suddenly not so happy "But then, then he started to avoid me. I don't know why, because after we had kissed for, what like, hours and I know he enjoyed it to but when we stopped he just, he ran off. It's been three weeks tooth! He won't be in the same room with me for 5 minutes without bolting. I don't know what to do." I said feeling miserable. I felt tooth hug me and I leaned into it, feeling a little better.

"Jack, bunny told you about what happened to his people right?"

"Yeah he did. He told me about the fearling war and how he was the last of his kind. He actually cried when he told me, till then I didn't know he _could_ cry. The next time I see pitch I'm going to freeze him solid." I said with a guttural growl. Tooth actually looked a little nervous.

"Well back before all of that he had a mate." I looked at her surprised. Yeah sure I didn't expect bunny to have been single all this time it was still a shock. "Her name was Mira and they were just newly mated. Then bunny had been drafted into the war. He never saw her again. It hit him hard, hard enough that he hibernated for several centuries."

"He is probably a little wary of being with anyone after that. Jack I have to know, what are your feelings for Bunny?" I didn't even hesitate.

"I love him tooth, have for a long time." She looked surprised, heck she wasn't the only one. "How long is a long time?" I blushed again. 'How many times am I going to do this today?'

I mumbled an answer

"What?"

"68."

"Really!? That long?" she seemed to think for a moment. "You know you never did tell us what happened that day." I smiled remembering that day.

I told her how I was fighting with a wolf and how it had pinned me and how bunny had scared him off. How bunny was the first person to see, speak to and touch me in 250 years. And how my hero's crush evolved into something much more. How I watched bunny over those long years whenever I could. Watching him looking over the children during his holiday with such love and compassion, and how bunny, without even knowing, was following winter spirit courting rituals and…

"Wait, wait, wait what?" tooth looked at me wide eyed.

"Hm? What?" I asked a little confused.

"Winter spirits have courting rituals?" she asked looking like I had two heads.

"Well yeah. We are nature spirits so we are more in tune with the earth and nature. We have the minds and bodies of people but we have instincts. Ergo courting rituals." I said tooth quickly tried to explain her reasoning.

"Oh it's just that it's kind of unusual, most spirits as a whole have no need for such things anymore. There are still a few just not as many as before." I was surprised "So, what are winter courting rituals anyway?"

"Well, first to get a winter spirits attention you would have to show off your power and strength to prove you are able to protect and care for them." I told her, she looked to be deep in thought for a moment.

"But then when did bunny…. Oh, the wolf." I laughed "Got it in one. Without it even seeing bunny it knew of his power and that it should stay away. Then watching him battle pitch and his nightmares. Throwing those boomerangs of his with deadly accuracy. Then, once when I was helping herd eggs in bunny's warren I saw him carrying, like, four crates filled with jars of paint. I couldn't lift one! And the way his muscles rippled and the way the light played along his fur. I wonder if it's as soft as it looks. Mmmm." I said in a daze until Tooth's had literally snapped me out of it.

I blushed again, coughing to cover my embarrassment. Tooth had a wicked smile plastered on her face. She was never going to let me live that down, I was sure.

"Ahem, anyway he also proved he was great with children. He adores Sophie and treats her with so much care and love." I sighed "and I thought maybe he was doing all this on purpose but I guess not." Then I got an idea

"Hey tooth?"

"Hm, yeah?"

"Do Pooka's have courting rituals?" She gained a smile that would make pitch cringe in fear.

_**Ok this is for the people who have been waiting so patiently for my other story. I am working on the next chapter. So please be patient for a little bit longer. Hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
